


易感期日记

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE (Band), 陈宥维 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: 一个星期勉强消受，一辈子的易感期该怎么办啊。





	易感期日记

“哥，算我求求你了，你能别哭了吗？”  
“不许拿我衣服擦鼻涕！”  
“做都做了，好话都说了，还要怎么才能够哄好你啊！”  
“陈宥维再哭我把你踹出去你信不信！”  
眼前的大高个哭得更凶了。  
你头疼的望着他，气就不打一处来。

之前经历过陈宥维的易感期，也就是情绪消极敏感那么三四天，哄哄就好了。  
可是这次的阵仗是你从来没见过的。已经哭哭唧唧的接近一个星期了，每天醒了不是委屈抹泪就是用黏黏糊糊的鼻音嚷着“想要”。

易感期第一天  
你隐隐约约的有所察觉他比以前难哄了，说什么话都不入耳朵。  
那天是周末的早晨，你好不容易可以睡个懒觉，却被身旁的人闹得清醒了。又是把腿搭在你身上，又是戳你的脸颊，不看见你睁眼决不罢休。  
“陈宥维，你干嘛？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
朦胧的睡眼还没睁开就听见这话，你下意识地点点头：“喜欢喜欢，让我再睡会行吗？”  
“有多喜欢？”  
心里一阵焦躁，刚想发火，却有椰子的甜味窜进你的鼻腔。  
“不是吧。”你心里咯噔一声，易感期到了。  
果不其然，陈宥维开始像树袋熊一样挂在你身上。  
“要抱抱。”“要亲亲。”  
抱也抱了，亲也亲了，可他丝毫没有放过你的想法。

如何应对alpha易感期。  
你把搜索引擎的词条都要翻烂了，还是只有那几个常用的解决办法。  
“宝贝。”一股温热贴上后背，鼻息游离在你的颈部。“想要。”

易感期第二天  
网上说解决alpha易感期最简单粗暴的办法就是做一次。  
都是p话！你家才做一次！  
为了早日获得清静和自由以及不吃外卖的日子，只能挺身而出，舍身保全。  
陈宥维平时看着清冷禁欲，易感期动起真格来十个你也经不住折腾。  
踏进卧室，基本没有良好的睡眠，一般凌晨才能入睡。  
沙发不能随便坐，不知道什么时候就被压制住，你趴在沙发上，膝盖跪在地毯上的姿势才算结束。  
浴室必须反锁门，不然尾随进来说是洗澡，实则最后身上各种各样液体什么都有。  
阳台，地板有点凉，下次一定记得关窗户，风吹进来好冷。  
至于厨房，知道为什么吃外卖吗？  
不想解释了。  
世界上只有你这个omega这么难吗？  
“哥，您饶了我吧！我真的不行了！”  
你趴在床上拿被子裹紧自己。  
陈宥维也怪委屈兮兮的，鼻头红红的，“你原来不是这样的，你是不是讨厌我了……”  
说着说着眼圈也开始红红的。  
得，老子就陪你最后一次。

易感期第三天  
这样长期下去，陈宥维易感期还没好，你先在床上歇了。  
不行，要控制住局面。  
俗话说得好，想要治理有方必须对症下药。软硬兼施才是好办法。  
先来软的，顺着他说不定能缓解情绪。  
“小维想吃什么呀？”  
“你。”

“小维喝点水吧。”  
“喂我。”

“小维想看什么？我从网上给你找。”  
“想看你。”

你在深呼吸无数次后，只能说出一句话。  
“给老子爬！”

“你是不是嫌我烦了……”  
陈宥维鼓起了嘴巴，用水汪汪的眼睛盯着你。  
靠，别来这套行不行，谁挡得住啊。  
算了，没出息就没出息吧。  
“怎么会呢，乖，我最喜欢小维啦。”你忍不住伸手摸摸他的黑色头顶。  
怎么会，毛茸茸的，太好rua了啊啊啊！  
你平常够不到他头顶，他也不让你摸头，这次好不容易有机会，一定揉个够。

一下午之后，你已经放弃明天用强势的方法来对他了。  
因为服软挺有用的嘻嘻。  
其实是——呜呜呜才不舍的凶小维呢太可可了。

易感期第四天  
可能昨天rua上头了，转眼忘了自己是个有易感期Alpha的Omega。  
居然在如此关键的时刻点开男爱豆的视频。  
“哥哥我可以我可以！”  
陈宥维易感期睡觉睡得沉，应该听不到的。  
视频进度条走到一半，你灵敏的嗅觉就闻到了丝丝椰子味。  
“宥……宥维？”  
果不其然。  
睡衣上面三颗扣子没系好的大高个站在你面前。  
“那个……我就……就看看。你怎么了哪里不舒服嘛？”  
陈宥维气呼呼的转头把门摔上。  
完辽。  
如果说Alpha不好惹的话，易感期的Alpha更无敌。  
而且陈宥维易感期的敏感程度可以拉响十级警报。

蹑手蹑脚的开门，发现被子被撑起来，成了一座小山丘。  
“小维？”你过去戳戳那坨不明物体。  
没动静。  
“至少把头露出来，不然呼吸不畅。”把被子掀开一面，发现是他的后背，以一种委屈的姿势缩着。  
？？？  
转到床另一边的打算再掀开被子，却被里面的人拽住，不让你如愿。  
此时此刻忽然觉得像养了个儿子。

“宥维？别生我气了，我不是故意的，就是无聊随便点开了。”  
“我最喜欢你了，谁都不如我家小维帅，不如我家小维温柔，不如小维对我好……”  
“真的？”被子里发出闷闷的声音。  
“当然，我什么时候骗过你啊，我……”

陈宥维把被子撩到头顶。  
“不许骗我。”说完还吸了吸鼻子，应该是又偷偷抹泪了。  
说这么多废话，还不如付诸行动。  
你把多余的被子全部推开，整个人骑在他身上。  
“Alpha不许哭鼻子啦，说出去多丢人啊。”  
“那你也得哭，这样就扯平了。”

你被他顶得头差点撞到床头柜的时候才明白，他说的一起哭是什么意思。  
“唔……陈宥维……太深了……”眼角的泪和额头上的汗滴在他肩膀上。  
“不要。”他还是攥着你的腰，直直的往那个点撞。“我今天哭了三次，你也得哭三次。”  
这个狗男人。  
“我没力气了嗯……”你跪在两侧的腿实在撑不住，胳膊也无力的缠在他的颈部，任他带着你起起伏伏。

易感期第五天  
什么时候才能结束，为什么还不结束。  
听听孩子的呼声吧。  
经过昨晚，你发誓在陈宥维易感期过去后第一件事就是打他。打到解气为止。  
不过最近情况倒是好转了不少，你的眼前不禁充满了希望的光芒。  
不哭哭唧唧了，不乱发情了，就是对气味的依赖度还是很高。  
去个超市，去厨房做饭，去阳台看书，只要Omega信息素的味道离开陈宥维一小会，他就要翻了天。  
所以，你干脆从超市抱回一箱椰奶，一大袋牛奶糖还有一切关于牛奶味的零食。  
你的信息素是甜牛奶，他的信息素是椰子，这么一混合，甜是甜，但有点过分，你都害怕邻居以为隔壁是椰奶工厂。  
再放一首《请到天涯海角来》就更应景了。  
“想我的信息素了就吃一颗糖，或者喝一盒奶，我很快就回来。”那天你和姐妹恰好要去图书馆一趟，就跟家里这个不稳定的大孩子交代一下。

匆匆忙忙的把任务赶完就急着回家，饭都没来的及吃。  
拿钥匙开门的时候就闻到了饭菜香，你迫不及待的进门看见穿着围裙的陈宥维正在摆碗筷。  
太感人了！  
可是陈宥维没坐在餐桌上，“你吃吧，我不饿。”  
你摸不着头脑，直到洗碗的时候看见脚边的垃圾桶，全是糖纸和奶盒。  
这种吃法饿了才怪。

“你就这么想我？吃了多少奶糖啊？”  
从背后搂住帮你洗餐具的陈宥维，瞧见他嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“我都回来了，怎么还吃啊。”  
他擦干手，回头笑眯眯的看你，“还挺好吃的，这是最后一个。”  
说罢把你捞过来，一下子堵上你的嘴。  
口腔里甜丝丝的，他的舌头撬开你的牙齿，有些融化的奶糖不知不觉间渡进嘴里。  
“你也尝尝。”

易感期第六天  
数着日历上的数字，总算要度过困难时期了。看见恢复正常的陈宥维，喜极而泣之情溢于言表。  
终于！你的居家好男友回来了！你又可以享受衣来伸手饭来张口的日子了！  
晚上你敷个面膜，哼着歌，打算安安稳稳睡个好觉，弥补前几天失去的精神。  
觉还没开始补，又有一阵椰子的气味强势的占据鼻腔。  
你猛地回过身，发现头发还湿漉漉的陈宥维，穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，腰带垂在下摆，直愣愣的看着你。  
居然还没彻底结束？又复发了？  
还搞湿身诱惑。  
你深呼吸一口气，咬咬牙，过去扒开他本就领口大敞的衣服。  
在你强行按头下完成了接吻，手正打算往下游走的时候，却发现腺体附近丝毫没有浓郁的味道。  
陈宥维舔了一下红彤彤的嘴唇，蹦出三个字。  
“搞什么？”  
你顺着他搭在床头的手，发现旁边的桌子上有一盒没喝完的椰奶。  
我。靠。  
反应过来是误会的你，以迅雷不及掩耳之势推开他。  
“没事。睡觉吧。”  
你已经能想到自己脸上的表情堪比黄色露齿微笑般敷衍。  
“事情还没做完呢，先别装睡。”

易感期第七天。  
呸，明明就是陈宥维恢复的第一天凌晨。  
因为自己愚蠢的行为被多睡了一次。  
你一边愤愤不平的想，要把家里一切牛奶味的东西分给邻居。  
一边把头埋进罪魁祸首的颈窝里，被他揽住，听着他强有力的心跳慢慢入睡。

一个星期勉强消受，一辈子的易感期该怎么办啊。


End file.
